Birthday?
by lost-soul-of-a-lost-girl
Summary: Lucy wakes up feeling like she's forgotten something, the house is silent and where are Lockwood and George? Even the skull in the jar is quiet! What's going on?


Summary - Lucy wakes up feeling like she's forgotten something, the house is silent and where are Lockwood and George?! Even the skull in the jar is quiet! What's going on?

It was a sunny morning when I woke up, the feeling that I had forgotten something lingered in my head but I shrugged it off not wanting to think to so hard after just waking up. Today was a day without any cases! A day to just relax and enjoy summer. The thought still lingered as I freshened up and headed down stairs.

It came to me as I was walking down stairs, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Letting out a childish giggle I proceeded to skip down the rest of the stairs in a manner that was truly not like me. I was greeted by silence downstairs, an unusual thing especially as I woke up late. The usual banter between Lockwood and George could not be heard either. Entering the Kitchen I could see they were not there, quickly I scanned the thinking cloth for notes. Discovering that George had gone to the Archives to re-search a new case for tomorrow and ... Lockwood has gone shopping? That's new.

It's my birthday, they can't have forgotten! Can they?

So I made a cup of tea and sat down at the table, remembering I had made reservations at this new restaurant. cheered me up loads.

Lockwood's P.O.V

"Hurry up George!" I exclaimed. We needed to gather the party supplies before lunch because that's when Lucy's going to be out of the house. Allowing us decorate it for our surprise party! For Lucy's birthday. Going shopping was ttoooouuurrrttttuuurrreee (tourture)! But it's for Lucy so I'll get through it.

We finally finished gathering all the party supplies at precisely 12:58. Lucy should have just set off to the restaurant. We rushed back home, not bothering about the presents because we got them last week.

It took an hour to set up everything but Lucy still hadn't come back, *sigh* The waiting begins...

Lucy P.O.V

On the way back from La Bleu (the restaurant) I surprisingly bumped into .

.

.

.

Kat Godwin.

We generally chatted for a couple of hours to kill time, and really hit it off, becoming great friends, also finding new stuff out about each other, like the fact we had loads in common. I guess we were just blinded by the team rivalry between us.

I noticed the time, said goodbye and hurried home. Lockwood and George told me they needed to talk to me about something very important at 5pm. It was now 4:50 pm, I was going to be late.

Arriving at 35 Portland Row, I hurried through the hall into the dark kitchen discarding my coat on the way. Why is the kitchen dark, my mind wondered?

"Surprise!" Lockwood and George exclaimed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"omigosh! Thank you so much, you actually remembered!" I exclaimed happy they didn't forget.

"Of course we'd remember, you're our most valuable team member!" Lockwood reprimanded, "Ooo, Here comes the cake!"

Just as he said that George came in with a massive gooey chocolate cake, he placed it in the middle of the table which was filled with food of all types! I can't believe they would do this for me, I have to make it up to them for their birthday! After the amazing feast it was time for presents ;

George got me a new box of sketching pencils (mine keep disappearing) and a new sketch book of the finest quality.

Lockwood got me a beautiful diamond necklace along with a mystery that will be revealed later.

After I thanked them about a million times George decided to go to bed. Lockwood was waiting outside for me.

"Hey Luce" He pulled me towards him.

"Hey" I whispered just as our lips touched under the stars, ours lips moulded together perfectly. what started as a simple kiss turned into a make-out session. When we finally broke apart Lockwood said;

"Lucy Carlyle you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, I've admired and liked you sine you joined. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes"

And that was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
